A love to call my own
by somecrazywomangonemad
Summary: This story used to be called Sonic tell me you love me but I changed the plot. Chap 2 now up!
1. Default Chapter

****

A love to call my own

I don't own any sonic characters. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today two bodies were found washed up on Station Square's beach," said the news reporter, "They were identified as the body of Sonic T. Hedgehog and Sally Squirrel. The bodies looked to be months old. More information will be broadcasted at a later time. In other news-," The TV clicked off. 

"Hmm I thought they would never wash up," Amy laughed and also said "they will never have a clue." She started to think back on what happened.

6 months earlier:

It was a warm and sunny day and people were out and about. Children were running to the beach and a long line of people waited to get into Twinkle Park. Rouge and Amy were walking down the street.

"I can't believe you and Sonic are actually talking now," said Rouge. "Well I- Oh my gosh," Amy was cut off by Rouge "Look Amy!" She said as she pointed right. Amy looked and saw sonic in a jewelry shop looking at rings. Naturally she would assume that Sonic was buying himself a ring but these were different kinds of rings they were wedding bands.

"I-,"Amy was speechless she couldn't help but think the ring was for her so they decided to wait and see. When Sonic came outside they quickly surrounded him. "Hi Sonic," Amy said "what's in the bag?" She looked very serious, "Oh nothing," Sonic said while he put it behind his back sounding nervous, "well I have to go, bye!" he said rushing.

"Well someone is grinning from ear to ear." Rouge said teasing Amy. "Bye Rouge I have to run." said Amy as she hurried away. "Bye!" Rouge said from a distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it should I keep writing and if I do the story will be very long. Review please.


	2. The big news

****

A love to call my own

I don't own any sonic characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy ran and ran until she bumped into someone and dropped her bags spilling all of their contents. "Oh hi Amy, where are you going in such a hurry?" Said a young two tailed fox. "Nowhere in particular, Tails." Amy said while picking up her things. "Here let me help you." Said Tails while helping to pick up the items. Amy got up and then said "I gotta go Tails see you later." She ran off almost bumping into someone else. "I wonder why she is in such a hurry," Tails suddenly remembered the big news " Hey Amy did you know Sonic is proposing to Sally today?" But Amy ran off anyway not hearing what Tails said.

"Whew I'm finally home." Amy said sitting her bags on the counter and collapsing on her couch "Maybe I should call Rouge I'm sure she's home by now ." She picked up her phone and dialed Rouge's number and Rouge answered the phone. "Rouge the Bat." "Hi Rouge it's me Amy." Said Amy. "Hi Amy what do you want?" Replied Rouge. "Um I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall tomorrow." Said Amy. "Why do you need to go?" Asked Rouge. "A wedding dress maybe." Amy said. "Has he even proposed to you yet?" Rouge said. "Well no but-" Amy was cut off by Rouge "Well don't buy one. You know Amy since I got home I've been thinking why would Sonic propose to you and you two didn't even go together I mean this is Sonic we're talking about I'm not trying to be mean but Amy honey come on he hates you." Rouge argued. "I don't have to take this, you are trying to be mean just because I don't have a boyfriend." Amy snapped at Rouge and hung up in her face.

"Whew, I'm all tired," Amy said and also added "I need something to eat." She went in the kitchen and cooked some fish sticks but as she ate she grew sadder and sadder "Maybe I should apologize to Rouge" Amy said and got up and then grabbed her keys.

__

I hope she's not to mad Amy thought as she rung the door bell. "Hi Amy" Rouge said dully. "Can I come in?" Amy asked. "Sure." Rouge replied. "Whoa, you changed your place around." Amy said. "Amy what do you want?" Rouge asked angrily "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I should have thought before I had spoken." Amy said sadly. "Apology accepted by the way Sonic called me today." Rouge said . "What did he say" Amy said anxiously. " He said meet him and the others at the cafe across the street from the mall." Rouge replied. " Did he say why?" Amy asked. "No, he just said he has some big news." Rouge said. "Oh, well it's getting late rouge see ya tomorrow at the cafe. Amy said as she left out the door. 

------

" Hi everybody!" Amy said coming in the door she was the last one to come to "the meeting".

"Well since Amy's here I guess I can tell you all now. ME AND SALLY ARE GETTING MARRIED!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I wonder how Amy is going to take the news don't you?


End file.
